El Sol y El Cerezo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Naruto y Sakura se conocieron desde que eran niños. Crecieron juntos y sus sentimientos se fueron desarrollando. Él tiene una sonrisa que brilla como el sol. Ella tiene el cabello rosa como las flores de cerezo. Ellos tienen un amor profundo que es posible pasar sobre cualquier cosa. Este fic participa en el "amigo secreto" del foro Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.


**_El Sol y el Cerezo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el "Amigo secreto" del foro Aldea oculta entre las Hojas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mi amigo secreto es…_**

 ** _*Suenan redobles de tambores*_**

 ** _¡MARCIA ANDREA!_**

 ** _Decidí realizarte esta petición:_**

 ** _Segundo pedido: Un NaruSaku, en este caso no me importa mucho la temática, pueden abordarlo de la forma que quieran, y como lo deseen, solo no quiero que sea una relación basada en sexo, ni nada, quiero romance, eso._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡NOTA! ¡LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Bueno, comienzo con mi nota de antes de la lectura 7u7 Te cuento mi querida amiga secreta que tus peticiones al principio ¡Me fueron un reto! Intenté hacer la petición de Madara pero no salía como quería, después intenté la del final alternativo ¡Y tampoco me salía! Así que como desde hace un tiempo he deseado escribir un NaruSaku amé esa petición._**

 ** _Cómo pudiste ver en la pregunta que te hice a través de Parre, estaba teniendo mis dudas sobre la personalidad… Pero es que se me hacia un poco complicado escribir a Sakura toda tierna._**

 ** _Te cuento que no sé cómo es la personalidad de algún personaje así que supongo que no me quedó OoC… Al menos no mucho, eso lo decidirás tú._**

 ** _No te niego que se me complicó un poco, pues yo soy fan del SasuSaku y a pesar de que adoro tambien otras parejas de Sakura se me complican un poquito el escribirlos… Tambien se me complicó el no saber que hacer con Hinata y Sasuke… No me agradaba la idea de colocarlos como malos así que intenté evitarlos… Algo…_**

 ** _Otra cosita antes de que empieces la lectura… Me agradaba la idea de hacer un poquito un universo alterno… Un universo en donde no había guerra ni nada, en donde Minato y Kushina están vivos… Pensé que podría desarrollar una historia de romance –como lo pides- en esa escena, sin embargo… No todo es color de rosa 7u7._**

 ** _PD: Te tuve que stalkear y leer unas cuantas historias tuyas para saber tus gustos, tu forma de escribir y todo… Con tal de no embarrarla jajjajajajaj_**

 ** _PD2: Amo el Narusaku a pesar de que tambien amo el Sasusaku 7u7 Mi lado NaruSaku sale más en el momento donde Naruto le dice a Sakura: Sakura-chan, o sea, siempre :v :v_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfrutes y déjame un Review diciéndome como te pareció todo ¡Todo! Me dices la verdad ;)_**

 ** _Ahora sí, ¡Puedes empezar con la lectura!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura deslizó su mano por el colchón aun medio dormida. Sintió el cuerpo a su lado y abrió lentamente los ojos, no lo había sentido llegar.

"Pudieron entrar y haberte atacado y ni cuenta te darías" Se reprendió, pero luego soltó una risita. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró como un gato, luego pasó sus manos por su corto cabello rosa. Miró al rubio a su lado y sonrió un poco. Le acarició los cabellos dorados y luego las mejillas -esas marcas como de bigotes simplemente le encantaban- para acabar acariciándole alrededor de los ojos, en donde había sombras oscuras debido a su arduo nuevo trabajo.

Se levantó de la cama y al dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno casi se cae. Se agachó y recogió la capa blanca con roja que estaba tirada en el suelo, colocó los ojos en blanco, acarició el bordado de las letras de la capa con sus dedos y la dejó en el canasto de la ropa sucia.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Naruto estaba de la mano de su madre caminando por la aldea para buscar unas compras. Él siempre había sido un niño revoltoso, pero frente a su madre tenía que prácticamente portarse como un angelito si no quería despertar su furia. Muchas veces le habían dicho que las madres son compasivas, como ángeles caídos del cielo. Su madre cuando podía ser tierna lo era, pero había momentos en que "la habanera sangrienta" salía que era mejor no estar cerca._

 _―Naruto, quiero que te quedes un momento aquí ¿correcto? ― Dijo Kushina cuando se detuvieron en el parque ―Iré a buscar unas cosas que me faltan y sé que quieres quedarte a jugar―el pequeño rubio de cinco años asintió―Por favor, no hagas nada travieso, que seas el hijo del Hokage no te da tanta libertad como crees._

 _―Ya entendí… ―dijo el niño con un poco de fastidio―Yo superaré a papá, seré mejor Hokage que él ¡Dattebayo! ―Kushina soltó una risita y le alborotó el cabello rubio a su hijo_

 _―Eso ya lo veremos cuando crezcas, pequeño enano._

 _―Ya… ―Naruto quitó la mano de su madre de su cabeza, Kushina le sonrió y se dirigió a buscar lo que le faltaba. El pequeño niño miró con sus ojos azules al resto de los niños jugando. Había uno que estaba acostado durmiendo y un gordito a su lado estaba comiendo unas papas. Había otro de cabello castaño jugando con un perro. Había otro de aspecto sombrío mirando a unas hormigas avanzar. Había otro que estaba rodeado de chicas, pero él era indiferente a ellas. Naruto frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a los rostros Hokages, en donde se alzaba el de su padre._

 _Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna corrió hacia ahí. De camino a los rostros tomó un spray de pintura y una cuerda que normalmente él tenía escondido en un callejón. Subió las escaleras de los rostros, sintiendo sus piernas quemar y llegó sobre la cabeza del Yondaime jadeando. Ahí ató fuertemente la cuerda a un poste y luego se la ató a la cintura, y con cuidado se dejó caer._

 _Rió con fuerza mientras pintaba de rojo el rostro de piedra de su padre, empezó a escuchar los murmullos de la gente que estaban debajo de él._

 _―Que seas hijo del Yondaime no te salvará de un castigo―escuchó una diminuta voz femenina, Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver a una hermosa niña de cabello corto de color rosa y ojos verdes. Naruto sonrió._

 _―No me importa ser castigado._

 _― ¿Sabes que lo que haces es vandalismo? Te puede mandar a prisión por eso._

 _―Tengo cinco años, no lo harían._

 _― Mi mamá me contó que al Hokage eso no le importaba._

 _―Yo algún día seré Hokage y dejaré que los niños hagan las travesuras que quisieran._

 _― ¿Dejarías que un niño dibujara cosas feas en tu cara? ―Naruto se encogió de hombros_

 _―Si eso lo hace feliz―la niña soltó una risita_

 _―Serás el peor Hokage que existe―Naruto tambien rió_

 _― ¡Naruto! ―el niño palideció al escuchar esa voz familiar, miró debajo para ver a su madre furiosa._

 _―Estoy muerto―intentó subir, pero la cuerda se reventó. Naruto gritó al sentirse caer, pero luego vio que aun no caía._

 _― ¡Te tengo! ―exclamó la niña de pelo rosa con los dientes apretados y haciendo fuerza sosteniendo la cuerda._

 _― ¡No quiero morir! ―dijo Naruto sosteniéndose de la cuerda_

 _― ¡No te dejaré morir! ¡Un médico no deja morir a nadie! ―exclamó la niña mientras intentaba hacerlo subir. Naruto miró abajo para ver a su madre darse cuenta que se estaba cayendo y correr a salvarlo, así como varios ninjas― ¡Shaannarooo! ―Naruto escuchó a la niña gritar y luego sintió una fuerza jalarlo. Se agarró del barandal en el momento en que llegaron los ninjas, pero ya la niña lo había salvado. Naruto se pasó el barandal y sin previo aviso se lanzó a abrazar a la niña._

 _― ¡Gracias! ―la niña se puso roja y se separaron._

 _―De nada._

 _― ¡Naruto! ―Kushina abrazó a su hijo― ¡Ay, pensé que te perdería! ―miró a la niña que estaba aun sonrojada―eres una niña muy fuerte y valiente―la pelirroja rió―me agradas…_

 _―Sakura―respondió la niña, Kushina sonrió_

 _―Sakura… ―dijo suavemente, luego se acordó de que estaba furiosa y volteó a ver a su hijo con una mirada asesina―A casa. Ahora―Naruto tragó en seco y asintió. Empezó a caminar._

 _―Cuando te quiten el castigo podemos encontrarnos aquí para jugar―le dijo Sakura cuando pasó a su lado, Naruto sonrió y volteó a ver a la niña que le dio una hermosa sonrisa._

 _―Claro―dijo Naruto suavemente sonrojado. Se sintió un poco culpable cuando vio las manos de la niña quemadas por la cuerda, pero su sonrisa era como la luz._

 _De camino a casa Naruto decidió preguntarle algo a su madre._

 _― Mamá ¿Qué significa Sakura? ―Kushina sonrió, ella se dio cuenta de la conexión que su hijo y la niña de pelo rosa habían creado._

 _―flor de cerezo ¿no crees que son hermosas?_

 _―Sí… son bellísimas―pero el pequeño niño no hablaba de las flores, sino de la niña que tenía el nombre como ellas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

― ¡Mamá! ―Sakura dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girar a ver a su hija mayor

― ¿Qué pasa? ―el niña tenía el largo cabello rojo alborotado y los ojos verdes brillando, algunas lágrimas ya se habían colado y resbalaban por las marcas como de bigotes en sus mejillas.

― ¡papá está muerto! ―Sakura palideció y subió corriendo junto a su hija de diez años a su habitación "¡Pero si estaba bien cuando bajé!" dijo en su mente. Llegó a su habitación para encontrar a Naruto acostado boca abajo y las sabanas manchadas de sangre, pero no era mucha como para alarmarse. Se acercó al rubio y puso los dedos en su cuello para sentir un pulso fuerte, se relajó. Tal vez su hija había entrado y al ver la sangre se había alarmado. Pero ¿de donde había salido esta sangre? Ella sacudió a su esposo

― ¡Naruto! ―le gritó y el rubio se levantó en guardia para atacar y ahí Sakura pudo ver de donde venía la sangre, se le había abierto una herida en un costado que ella había curado el día anterior.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―Sakura se giró hacia su primogénita que aun estaba un poco asustada

― ¿Ves? Papá está vivo, ve y despierta a tu hermano para desayunar―la niña salió, Naruto miró extraño a su esposa por lo que había dicho.

― ¿que pasa?

― ¿Saliste a otra misión ayer?

― Ammm… ―el rubio se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza ― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Se te abrió la herida―ella se cruzó de brazos, Naruto se sonrojó de la vergüenza mientras la pelirrosa fruncía el ceño―se supone que el Hokage no debe hacer misiones peligrosas.

― ¡Llegó muy tarde! ¡No tenía a quien mandar!

― ¿Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo? ―Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa, Sakura colocó los ojos en blanco―Acuéstate, te la volveré a curar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sakura todos los días iba a lo alto de la cabeza de roca del Yondaime a esperar a Naruto para jugar, pero él no llegaba. A pesar de solamente tener cinco años, sus padres la dejaban andar libremente por la aldea, pues sabían que ésta era bastante segura._

 _―Wow, debió haber sido un castigo muy grande―se dijo la pequeña niña limpiándose la nieve del cabello mientras caminaba a su casa._

 _― ¡Sakura-chan! ―escuchó, se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella. Ella sonrió cuando el pequeño rubio se detuvo en frente jadeando. Sakura soltó una risita― Lo siento por dejarte esperando._

 _―No importa―Naruto sonrió, su sonrisa era tan brillante como el sol._

 _―Eh ¿Cómo están tus manos? ―Sakura se las miró_

 _― ¿Qué tienen mis manos?_

 _―Antes de que mi mamá me llevara vi que estaban quemadas por la cuerda._

 _―Oh―ella rió―no fue nada, ya Tsunade-sama me las curó._

 _― ¿Tsunade-sama?_

 _― ¡Sí! ―exclamó la niña―la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, algún día seré como ella._

 _― ¿tambien quieres ser ninja?_

 _―Claro―dijo Sakura con brillo en sus ojos verdes―Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san me dijeron que cuando ya sea Gennin, ellas serían mis maestras personales ¡Ya verán todos los que se burlan de mi! ¡Seré más fuerte que ellos!_

 _― ¡¿Quienes se burlan de ti?! ―preguntó Naruto chocando sus puños―Ya verán que los golpearé… ―Sakura soltó una risita_

 _―No es necesario, yo podré con ellos―se colocó una mano en la cintura_

 _―Ya lo creo… tienes una gran fuerza._

 _― ¿enserio?_

 _―Sí… pudiste conmigo… y debo pesar un montón ya que me la paso comiendo ramen a cada rato._

 _―Mmm… la verdad no pesabas mucho―Naruto se dio cuenta que estaban en la mitad de la calle y muchos adultos los esquivaban tratando de no golpearlos, tímidamente tomó la mano enguantada de Sakura_

 _―Vamos, aquí nos terminaran golpeando―y corrió jalando a la niña que tuvo que sostener su bufanda rosa para que no se cayera. Sakura rápidamente lo detuvo._

 _―Eh Naruto… la verdad es que ya es tarde, debo ir a casa…_

 _―Oh… ―el niño frunció el ceño_

 _―mañana inician las clases en la academia, podemos vernos ahí―dijo Sakura con una brillante sonrisa_

 _― ¡Sí! ―Naruto tambien sonrió― ¡Nos vemos mañana, Dattebayo!_

 _La sonrisa de Naruto era tan cálida como el sol que te hacia querer seguir viéndola por mucho tiempo. Sakura se despidió con la mano y enseguida se dirigió a su casa._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El chakra de color verde apareció en las manos de Sakura. Se colocó al lado de Naruto mientras lo curaba, pero al no encontrar el acomodo decidió subírsele encima. Naruto sonrió cuando su esposa se sentó sobre su cadera.

―Eh, doctora Uzumaki―la llamó Naruto

― ¿Qué quieres? Estoy concentrada―replicó Sakura molesta

―Si así atiende a todos sus pacientes, debería como Hokage quitarle la licencia… ―Sakura al principio no entendió, pero luego se miró, estaba solamente en lo que consideraba un pijama: una camisa grande de Naruto con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda sobre su ropa interior; y eso sin mencionar la postura en la que estaba.

―no digas tonterías―dijo Sakura sonrojada

― ¿solo a mi me atiendes así? ―Naruto enarcó una ceja rubia con arrogancia, Sakura lo ignoró. Naruto con su mano empezó a acariciarle el trasero a su esposa, Sakura le palmeó la mano.

―Quietas―Naruto soltó una risita logrando hacer sonreír un poco a Sakura― ¡No me hagas reír, idiota! ¡Sigo molesta contigo!

― ¿Por qué?

― ¡Estas tomando demasiados riesgos! ¡Sin avisarme! ¡Vas a misiones sin compañía! ¿Cómo no quieres que esté molesta? ―Sakura dejó caer sus manos―terminé―dijo, se fue a levantar pero Naruto sostuvo sus muñecas―suéltame―le dijo, Naruto solamente sonrió más ampliamente―Te voy a golpear―el rubio de manera ágil logró hacerlos cambiar de posición, esta vez ella debajo de él, colocó las manos de Sakura sobre su cabeza― ¡Naruto maldita sea, suéltame! ―exclamó Sakura, pero Naruto solamente sonriendo se acercó y le robó un beso, un beso que al principio la pelirrosa intentó cortar, pero que después fue cayendo en la tentación y le respondió con pasión

―Lo siento―dijo Naruto―no debería tomar riesgos sin avisarte.

―sé que eres fuerte, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti―dijo Sakura y luego suspiró, Naruto volvió a besarla. Se quedaron un rato así, olvidándose de todo inclusive que abajo tenían dos bocas que esperaban ser alimentadas, solo un carraspeo los sacó de su nido.

―Hokage-sama―dijo una voz, ellos se giraron para ver en una esquina de la habitación a un ANBU. Debido a las visitas, la pareja se separó e intentó colocarse de una manera presentable, pero una mujer con una camisa grande que apenas cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y un hombre que solamente tenía un pantalón corto de pijama, no tenía nada de presentable.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ―dijo Sakura sonrojada, al reconocer la máscara ANBU del Uchiha, el ANBU la saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza

―Señora Uzumaki.

― Te dije que dejaras de decirme así, sigo siendo solamente Sakura―El ANBU no respondió, solamente se encogió de hombros

― ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ―preguntó Naruto, con un poco de celos brillando en sus ojos

―Hokage-sama, los consejeros han decidido realizar una reunión con usted lo más pronto posible, es sumamente importante.

―Saldré en un momento―el ANBU asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo, Naruto se dirigió al baño―Despide a los niños de mi parte.

―Ni lo sueñes―dijo Sakura―baja tú y te despides de ellos, así es como se debe hacer―Sakura fue a salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta y miró a su esposo―Si vas a salir en una misión, avísame―dijo un poco preocupada y bajó.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _― ¡KYAAA Sasuke-kun! ―gritaban varias niñas entre esas Sakura, Naruto miraba con el ceño fruncido como su amiga -y primer amor- alababa a otro niño_

 _―Tch, no sé que le ven de interesante―se dijo Naruto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza_

 _―Bueno, Sasuke tiene ese aire misterioso que hace que todas las niñas se aloquen por él―dijo Kiba dándole unas croquetas a Akamaru―Además, es un Uchiha._

 _― Shikamaru ¿tú que piensas? ―preguntó Naruto codeando a Shikamaru, éste le respondió con un ronquido_

 _―Está dormido―dijo Choji mientras seguía comiendo de sus papas._

 _Al salir de la academia, Naruto enseguida se dirigió donde Sakura._

 _― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te acompaño a casa! ―exclamó Naruto, pero su amiga pelirrosa lo ignoró, Naruto frunció el ceño― ¡Sakura-chaaaann! ―la llamó― ¡Sakura-chan! ―exclamó más fuerte, por lo cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga_

 _― ¡Cállate, Naruto! ―la chica siguió admirando al Uchiha, así como otras chicas._

 _―Sasuke Uchiha no tiene nada de interesante―dijo Naruto logrando que las niñas se voltearan a verlo con una mirada fulminante― ¡YO! ―se señaló― ¡Soy el hijo del Hokage!_

 _― ¿y eso que tiene que ver? ―dijo una niña_

 _― ¡Obviamente yo debería ser más interesante que él! ¡Hasta podría ganarle en una pelea!_

 _―Hpm―dijo Sasuke―Es lo que tú quisieras, yo te dejaría en el suelo más rápido que nunca._

 _― ¿A si? ―Naruto sonrió― ¡Venga, peleemos entonces! ―Sasuke frunció el ceño― ¡Los Uzumaki somos mejores que los Uchiha! ―dijo Naruto sonriendo, logrando enfurecer a Sasuke, los niños ya iban a empezar a pelear cuando alguien carraspeó_

 _― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―los niños que ya se habían empezado a reunir se giraron_

 _― ¡Hokage-sama! ―dijeron todos_

 _― ¡papá! ―exclamó Naruto_

 _―Niños, creo que no es buena idea de que peleen―dijo Minato con una sonrisa―todos somos de una misma aldea, y todos somos compañeros y eso es lo más importante para un ninja. Así que quiero que todos se vayan para su casa, la academia acabó hace rato y sus padres deben estar preocupados._

 _― ¡Sí, señor! ―dijeron los niños a coro y se alejaron, Sasuke miró a Naruto y le frunció el ceño, luego se alejó. Sakura miró también a Naruto, le sonrió y se despidió con la mano, corrió dejando una ráfaga de color rosa detrás de ella._

 _― ¡Espera, Sakura-chan! ¡Te acompaño a casa! ―Naruto se fue a alejar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro_

 _―Quédate―dijo Minato, el niño le sonrió inocente a su padre, el Yondaime le hizo una señal a su hijo para que fuera con él. Naruto tomó la mano de su padre y caminaron juntos― ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? ―el rubio menor se encogió de hombros― ¿sabes que la comparación que hiciste con Sasuke Uchiha estuvo mal?_

 _―Es un presumido―dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros―los Uchiha muchas veces se creen los dueños de la aldea…_

 _―Naruto, basta―dijo Minato con voz firme, Naruto se estremeció―Todos los shinobi somos iguales, todos tenemos nuestras fortalezas y defectos. Pertenecer a un clan no te hace más fuerte y el no pertenecer a uno no te hace más débil que otros. Apuesto que tienes compañeros talentosos que no tienen un clan o es uno no reconocido._

 _―Hay una niña…_

 _― ¿Sakura-chan? ―Minato había escuchado que su hijo la había llamado de esa forma_

 _―Sí… ella fue la que me salvó ese día…_

 _―Aja…_

 _―Ella hoy demostró ser muy inteligente y es muy fuerte… ―Minato sonrió, se agachó y sacudió el cabello de su hijo_

 _―Pues se ve que es una buena chica…_

 _―pero a ella así como a otras chicas les gusta Sasuke, dicen que es misterioso y guapo―Minato soltó una risita_

 _―Bueno… tú tambien eres guapo._

 _―Tch―Naruto se cruzó de brazos―eso lo dices porque eres mi padre, mamá tambien lo dice, eso no cuenta―Minato rió_

 _―Hablo enserio―volvió a levantarse y a tomar la mano de su hijo―mejor volvamos rápido a casa, o si no, mamá se va a molestar mucho―a Naruto le dio un escalofrío_

 _― ¡Camina, papá! ―empezaron a caminar más rápido para evitar la ira de la Habanera Sangrienta._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto llegó a la oficina en donde lo esperaban los consejeros. Además de ellos, se encontraba el jefe de policía de la aldea Itachi Uchiha, todos con un rostro un poco preocupado.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo Naruto tomando asiento al lado de Itachi.

― Tenemos noticias, Rokudaime―dijo uno de los consejeros.

― ¿Recuerdas que Óbito y Rin salieron hace unas semanas a una misión de rango S? ―preguntó Itachi, a lo que Naruto asintió―Bueno, anoche Sasuke y su equipo encontraron a Rin herida―Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par

― ¿Qué? ¿Y Óbito?

―No lo encontraron―dijo Itachi―No solamente eso―La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ino

―Yo estaba de turno cuando los ANBU me trajeron a Rin―dijo Ino―como normalmente tenía que hacer, empecé a quitarle la ropa para colocarle la bata y me encontré con esto―la rubia mostró una foto, Naruto miró la foto y abrió la boca con sorpresa. En la espalda de Rin habían escrito con un kunai "Kyubi"

―Asumimos que es la organización de la que todos hablan―dijo el otro consejero―Supimos hace poco que quieren las bestias con cola, como la que está dentro de Kushina-san.

―Y nos mandaron el mensaje en el cuerpo de Rin―dijo Naruto― ¿Pero porque no mandaron a Óbito? ¿Dónde está él?

―Me imagino que lo mantendrán―dijo Itachi―y nos seguirán mandando mensajes hasta que ya no soportemos más y entreguemos al Jinchuriki o ellos mismos vendrán por él a la aldea.

―Hay una cosa que no comprendo―dijo Naruto― Hay muchos shinobis de menos rango o menos poderosos que Óbito, shinobis que sin duda eran más fáciles de atrapar ¿Por qué a él?

―Por que llama más la atención y eso es lo que ellos quieren―dijo Itachi―Óbito fue el Godaime Hokage, si él desaparece llama más la atención y la organización nos está mostrando que son tan poderos como para someter a un antiguo Hokage.

― ¿Cómo se llama la organización?

― Akatsuki.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Naruto sonrió cuando Iruka-sensei entró al salón. El sensei tomó una hoja y carraspeó._

 _―Bien―dijo―Ya que están graduados, es hora de que sepan sus equipos―luego empezó a nombrarlos, Naruto esperaba que lo colocaran en el mismo equipo que Sakura._

 _―Equipo siete―dijo Iruka-sensei―Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto―Naruto se levantó de un salto_

 _― ¡Sí! –exclamó y luego miró a Sakura―estaremos juntos, Sakura-chaaaannn―la chica de largo cabello rosa lo miró enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa bailando en sus pequeños labios, Iruka-sensei carraspeó y Naruto se sentó._

 _―Y Uchiha Sasuke―Esta vez fue Sakura la que se levantó_

 _― ¡Sí! ¡Shaannaaroooo! ―luego la pelirrosa le hizo una señal de burla a la rubia que estaba a unos asientos― ¡Toma eso, Ino-cerda!_

 _― ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Por qué me toca con Sasuke?_

 _―Porque Sasuke es uno de los mejores alumnos de la academia y tú uno de los peores, así se mantendrá el equilibrio._

 _― ¡Pero yo no quiero estar con él…! ¡Itte! ―exclamó Naruto cuando sintió el golpe de Sakura_

 _― ¡Cállate, Naruto!_

 _._

 _Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Kakashi entró a la habitación._

 _― ¿Kakashi-Nii? ¿Por qué papá te puso como mi sensei?_

 _―Naruto…_

 _― ¿Por qué no a Rin-Nee o a Óbito-Nii?_

 _―Rin es ninja medico y Óbito es que tu padre no le quiere dar ese trabajo, ahora… ―miró a sus alumnos―Quiero que se presenten._

 _._

.

― ¿Te preocupa algo, mamá? ―preguntó Ren mientras tomaba su desayuno.

―No es nada, cariño―Sakura siguió dando de comer al pequeño Menma de dos años.

―Después de que pensara que papá había muerto, te vi un poco deprimida.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Solo tienes diez años! ―Ren soltó una risita.

―Gracias a Kami heredé tu inteligencia, mamá―Sakura soltó tambien una risita― ¿Papá está tomando demasiados riesgos?

―Sí… Puede que sea el Hokage pero no evita que me preocupe.

―Tal vez necesite más ayuda―Sakura suspiró y miró atentamente a su hija, luego soltó una risa.

―Una Jounnin de élite tomando consejos de su hija de diez años―Ren tambien soltó una risita―cariño ¿Te molesta si te dejo con Menma mientras voy a trabajar al hospital?

―Para nada, mamá―Ren acarició el cabello rosa de su hermano y le sonrió a su madre.

―Recuerda que camino a la academia debes dejarlo en casa de tus abuelos, y después tu vuelves ahí―Ren asintió, Sakura sonrió y subió a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse para dirigirse al hospital.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakura dio un salto y cayó sobre sus pies antes de que la kunai la alcanzara. Naruto cayó a su lado, ambos estaban jadeando._

 _― ¡Tenemos que buscar a Kakashi-sensei y a Sasuke-kun! ―dijo Sakura clavando su kunai en el suelo. Ambos estaban sucios de tierra y un poco de sangre._

 _Su primera misión como Gennin había resultado ser más difícil de lo que aparentaba. Durante el trayecto Sakura y Naruto se habían separado de Kakashi y Sasuke y justamente habían sido atacados. Entre los dos habían podido escapar, pero había sido difícil cayendo en cuenta de que se trataban de dos niños de 12 años frente a varios ninjas más experimentados._

 _Cuando la noche cayó y ellos aun estaban perdidos, Sakura sugirió el ir a dormir en una cueva que encontraron. Ambos entraron y lograron crear una fogata para entrar en calor en una noche tan fría._

 _Sakura se abrazó las piernas mirando al fuego._

 _―Naruto… ¿Crees que los encontremos?_

 _― ¡Claro, Sakura-chan! ―dijo Naruto con su sonrisa brillante―O nosotros los encontramos o ellos nos encuentran ¡Dattebayo! ―Sakura soltó una risita―Kakashi jamás me dejaría, cuando yo era más pequeño solíamos jugar a las escondidas con Rin-Nee y Óbito-Nii, solía encontrarme rápido―Naruto volvió a reír―Este es como otro juego―Sakura ladeó la cabeza mirando a su compañero_

 _―Naruto ¿Te sientes solo?_

 _― ¿Ah? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo a mamá y a papá! ¡Tambien a Kakashi…!_

 _―Hablo de amigos de tu edad―lo interrumpió la pelirrosa―Desde que te conocí no te he visto más amigos…_

 _―Naah… No soy tan bueno haciendo amigos…_

 _―Pero tú me caíste bien desde el principio―le sonrió Sakura―Y estoy segura que a muchos niños les debes de caer bien, incluyendo Sasuke-kun, él puede aparentar odiar al mundo pero sé que te considera un amigo._

 _― ¿Y tú, Sakura-chan?_

 _― ¿Eh?_

 _― ¿Qué me consideras? ―Sakura soltó una risita_

 _― ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ―Naruto le dio una sonrisa brillante que Sakura amó ver. Ella tembló por el frio y Naruto se le acercó._

 _―Puedo abrazarte y compartir calor―dijo él tímidamente, Sakura sonrió y asintió, Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su mejor amiga y Sakura recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, así pasaron la noche hasta que fueron hallados por Kakashi y Sasuke en la mañana._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura llegó al hospital y fue recibida enseguida por Ino que la tomó de la mano para llevarla a ponerla al día con las cosas que habían pasado en la noche.

―Rin no ha despertado desde entonces―dijo Ino, Sakura la miró sorprendida mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

―Por Kami―Sakura empezó a revisar unos papeles―Y no es la primera vez.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Esto es algo secreto, por eso solamente lo sabíamos Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san y yo. Ni ha Naruto le hemos dicho.

―Habla, frente―Sakura sacó un sobre de su escritorio y sacó unas fotos de éste esparciéndolas por su escritorio

―Hace un mes, las otras naciones nos enviaron estas fotos. Resulta que la organización de la que están hablando ya ha recolectado al menos siete de las nueve bestias con cola. Y justamente antes de adueñarse de ellos, mandaron en cada aldea un shinobi con el nombre de la bestia en su espalda, justo como a Rin―Ino observó las fotos con detención, Sakura tenía razón su estado era demasiado parecido al de Rin.

― ¿Y tambien llegaron a capturar a alguien poderoso?

― ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Óbito?

―Sí.

―Bueno, eso no pasó o al menos no nos dieron esa información―Ino se mordió el labio

―Las cosas están yendo lejos.

―Al parecer la paz que se ha hecho desde la tercera guerra se está rompiendo―dijo Sakura

―Deberías llevar estas fotos al Rokudaime.

―Sí, creo que debería hacerlo, aunque tengo que hablar con el consejo primero, saber si es necesario mostrárselo a Naruto.

―Bueno, frente de marquesina, es tu decisión―Sakura soltó una risita

―Supongo que lo mejor será ya decir, apuesto que mandará aun equipo a investigar.

―No comprendo porque tenían eso oculto.

―Yo tampoco, cerda. Supongo que era para no sembrar el pánico y como no habían llegado aún a Konoha…

―Pero ya lo hicieron.

― ¡Lo sé! Y ahora sé que debo actuar, aunque no sé de qué servirán estas fotos.

―Si las hubiesen entregado antes, podríamos haber evitado que esto le pasara Rin.

― ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

―No lo es… Hablo de que se pudieron haber evitado muchas cosas y si no entregas esos documentos ahora, los consejeros no tomarán muy en cuenta lo que dice la organización ¡y pronto tendremos una guerra contra una poderosa organización!

― ¡Ino! –dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a su compañera―Lo entendí, vale, ya voy a la torre y aviso―Ino le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo mientras Sakura salía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _―así que… ¿Empezaras a entrenar con Tsunade-Obachan? ―dijo Naruto comiendo de su ramen_

 _―Te escucha decirle así y te va a asesinar―dijo Sakura tambien comiendo del suyo―Y sí… desde mañana ¿No recuerdas cuando te dije hace años que ese era mi sueño?_

 _― ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Yo iré a entrenar con el sabio pervertido!_

 _― ¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó Sakura a su compañero pelinegro que comía a su lado._

 _―Itachi saca tiempo para entrenarme, necesito perfeccionar muchas cosas del clan._

 _―Pero tú ya sabes bastante._

 _―No lo suficiente para superar a mi hermano._

 _―No comprendo el porqué quieres superar a Itachi―dijo Naruto―Es una buena persona._

 _―Todos siempre tienen a alguien al cual superar, eso ayuda a que se esfuercen más―dijo Sakura―Sasuke-kun tiene a Itachi-kun, tú tienes a tu padre, yo… bueno, aún no tengo a alguien a la cual superar._

 _―Enfráscate en Tsunade-Obachan―dijo Naruto_

 _―Ella está muy lejos, un nivel demasiado alto, tengo que primero enfrascarme en alguien que esté de menos nivel, pero inclusive mucho más alto que yo―negó con la cabeza―eso no importa ahora. Kakashi-sensei―llamó Sakura a su sensei que estaba al lado de Naruto―Sensei… ¿Cree que es correcto?_

 _― ¿Qué cosa, Sakura-chan? ―respondió el sensei bajando la vista del libro que leía_

 _―Nuestro equipo se separa… Sasuke-kun y yo estaremos aquí en Konoha, pero el idiota de Naruto se va a ir de la aldea._

 _―Aunque no es recomendable, se puede. Naruto volverá antes del próximo examen Chunnin ¿Cierto? ―dijo Kakashi a su alumno._

 _― ¡Claro! ―exclamó Naruto sonriendo_

 _―Termina de comer, Naruto. Estoy seguro que tus padres te esperan._

 _―Espero que no vayas a demorar tanto―dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño._

 _― ¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan! ―exclamó Naruto sonriendo― ¡Pero preferiría volver cuando sea más grande y fuerte!_

 _―Bueno, ahora eres un enano―dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida._

 _― ¡Teme! ―Exclamó Naruto_

 _―Tiene razón―dijo Sakura―eres el más bajo de los tres._

 _― ¡Ya verán seré más alto! ―los chicos rieron._

 _Sakura salió con sus compañeros de Ichiraku Ramen y se despidió dirigiéndose a su casa. Sakura esperaba tener tiempo de prepararle un regalo de despedida a Naruto. La pelirrosa sonrió y siguió corriendo a su casa._

 _._

 _― ¡Gracias Rin-chan! ―exclamó Sakura sonriéndole a la castaña que tenía enfrente._

 _―De nada, Sakura-chan―dijo la chica, Sakura revisó el pequeño botiquín que tenía en sus manos―fue buena idea lo del botiquín._

 _―Conociendo lo torpe que es Naruto―dijo Sakura soltando una risita―Jiraiya-sama no estará muy pendiente de él, por eso se me ocurrió hacerle esto._

 _―Fue un placer ayudarte―Rin sacudió el largo cabello rosa de la chica―Ya me despedí de Naruto, pero de todos modos ve y dile que no vaya a ser un tonto y le haga caso a Jiraiya-sama._

 _― ¡Claro, Rin-chan!_

 _―Ve rápido, ya debe irse―Sakura asintió y fue corriendo hasta la puerta de la aldea― ¡Sakura-chan! ―le gritó Rin― ¡No te olvides de darle un beso! ¡Es tu mejor amigo después de todo! ―Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura._

 _._

 _Sakura se detuvo frente a las puertas de la aldea y jadeó del cansancio. Levantó la mirada para ver a Naruto despidiéndose de sus padres._

 _― ¡Naruto! ―exclamó Sakura haciéndole señales a su amigo para que éste no se fuera, se apartó el cabello rosa de la cara y corrió hacia él._

 _― ¡Sakura-chan! ―exclamó Naruto sonriéndole a su mejor amiga. Sakura llegó y le sonrió―Ya me iba._

 _―Te tengo un regalo de despedida―dijo Sakura sacando el botiquín de su mochila―es un botiquín de primeros auxilios, es muy fácil de usar. Estoy segura que te lastimaras mucho―Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa y tomó el botiquín que Sakura le ofrecía―Nos vemos, Naruto―Sakura se colocó una de sus manos en la cadera y la otra sobre la cabeza de Naruto, luego la pasó hasta su frente―Llega más alto, si puedes._

 _― ¡Ya verás, Sakura-chan! ―Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso a su amigo en la mejilla logrando que el Uzumaki se colocara rojo inmediatamente._

 _―Buena suerte._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto revisó los documentos que Shikamaru le ofreció y los firmó cuando hubo comprobado que estaban correctamente.

― ¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó Naruto a su asistente

― ¿Sobre que?

―Lo que te conté, lo que le pasó a Rin y a Óbito.

―Creo que hay que tenerlos muy en cuenta―dijo Shikamaru―si fueron capaces de someter a un Hokage, pueden llegar a ser capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

―Ya mandé a unos escuadrones ANBU a investigar, ellos están encargados del rescate de Óbito.

―Espero que hayas escogido a los líderes perfectos para este trabajo.

―Escogí seis escuadrones. Los líderes de cada uno son Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Hanna y Tsume Inuzuka, Shino y Neji.

―Cuatro que tienen Niken, uno con insectos y uno con Byakugan. Escogiste bien.

―Necesitamos a los mejores buscadores… ―escucharon la puerta sonar―Adelante―dijo Naruto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sakura que sonrió un poco― ¡Sakura-chan!

―Rokudaime, Shikamaru―les sonrió―traigo noticias.

― ¿son buenas?

―No―dijo la pelirrosa enseguida borrando la sonrisa

―Bueno, cuéntanos―dijo Shikamaru, Sakura colocó un sobre en el escritorio, el Rokudaime y su asistente sacaron las fotos que estaban en el sobre y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

―Sakura-chan…

―Llegaron hace muchos meses, Tsunade-sama los mantenía guardados ya que llegaron fue para ella, yo no estaba autorizada a divulgarlo, pero ahora que las circunstancias…

―Cuéntanos más sobre esto, Sakura―dijo Shikamaru

―La organización Akatsuki está recolectando a las bestias con cola, no se sabe aun el porqué, pero antes de capturarlos mandaron ese tipo de "Mensajes" en cuerpos de otros shinobis. Tsunade-sama creyó que ya era hora de que supieran esto, pues tenemos que reforzar la seguridad en la aldea y evitar que se lleven a Kushina-san. Tenemos fuentes que dicen que los Akatsuki son shinobis renegados y muy poderosos. Un solo Akatsuki puede llegar a tener la habilidad de un Hokage―Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron

―gracias, Sakura―dijo Shikamaru, Naruto estaba escribiendo en un pergamino

―Sakura-chan ¿podrías buscar a Sai para que envíe este mensaje a los escuadrones ANBU? ―Sakura tomó el pergamino que su esposo le ofrecía―Gracias por la información, Sakura-chan, este… ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?

―Dime―dijo Sakura

―Dile a mis padres que estén en guardia―Sakura asintió.

―Bueno―dijo y salió de la oficina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakura se estiró tensando sus músculos. Se levantó de su cama y miró el reloj dándose cuenta lo tarde que iba._

 _― ¡Mierda! ¡Tsunade-sama me va a matar! ―con velocidad se desvistió y corrió al baño. No tardó mucho en salir y cambiarse― ¡Mamá! ¡Me voy! ―dijo Sakura y salió por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención a las últimas palabras de su madre._

 _Sakura brincó por los techos de la aldea hasta el hospital, ya había pasado tres años desde que había empezado a entrenar con la mejor ninja médico de Konoha. Cuando llegó a la habitación en la que trabajaba, su maestra la esperaba con el ceño fruncido._

 _―Llegas tarde._

 _― ¡Lo siento, Tsunade-sama!_

 _―Oh te haré entrenar hasta desfallecer―dijo la rubia con una sonrisa―hoy entrenaras venenos con Shizune._

 _― ¡Sí, señora!_

 _._

 _Naruto sacó otra venda del botiquín que Sakura le había dado y se la envolvió en la mano, tenía suerte que cada vez que iban a un pueblo, él se abastecía de nuevos productos para volver a llenar el botiquín, pues usaba la mayoría de los productos en casi todos sus entrenamientos. Tomó un trozo de algodón untando alcohol y pasándoselo por las heridas abiertas._

 _― ¡Ah! ―se quejó cuando el líquido hizo contacto con su piel._

 _―No te quejes Naruto―dijo Jiraiya encendiendo la fogata para azar los pescados_

 _― ¡Se supone que eres mi padrino! ¡Tienes que cuidarme, no herirme más!_

 _―Se supone que te estás haciendo más fuerte, así que no te quejes._

 _―Ah… Sabio pervertido._

 _― ¡Que no me digas así!_

 _― ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Konoha?_

 _―Solo unas horas, así que come algo ¿Estás listo para volver después de tres años?_

 _― ¡Claro! ¡Quiero ver a mis padres! ¡Tambien quiero ver cómo han cambiado mis amigos!_

 _―Me imagino que la chica de cabello rosa tambien ¿cierto?_

 _―Bueno… ―Naruto se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosamente. Jiraiya había visto como los ojos azules de Naruto se iluminaban cada vez que él se acordaba de la chica de cabello rosa. Tambien se acordó que cuando ellos comenzaron su viaje, Naruto estuvo casi un mes con cara de idiota después de un simple beso en la mejilla._

 _―Entonces come rápido, es posible que se haya vuelto una chica preciosa._

 _._

 _Sakura casi se deja caer del cansancio, y con paso lento se dirigió a su casa._

 _― ¡Sakura! ―escuchó la voz de Ino, se giró para ver a su mejor amiga._

 _― ¿Qué pasa, Ino? ―la rubia se acercó a la pelirrosa_

 _― ¡Naruto ha vuelto! ―Sakura sonrió y se dirigió a paso rápido a la puerta en donde vio al rubio hablando con sus padres._

 _― ¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura y corrió hacia su mejor amigo, al rubio le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a la pelirrosa acercarse, Naruto sonrió y casi se cae hacia atrás cuando la chica lo abrazó. Minato y Kushina sonrieron al ver el revoltillo de cabello rosa y cabello rubio._

 _― ¡Sakura-chan! ―dijo Naruto envolviendo sus brazos en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga._

 _― ¡Te tardaste un montón! ―exclamó la chica separándose de su amigo._

 _― Je je, lo siento._

 _― ¿Eh? ―Sakura colocó su mano en su cabeza y la dirigió hacia su compañero, cuando antes le sobrepasaba, ahora le llegaba a la frente de él― ¡Haz crecido! ¡Ahora eres más alto que yo!_

 _― ¡Te dije que sería más alto, Sakura-chan! ―Sakura soltó una risita― ¡Te cortaste el cabello! ―Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello._

 _―Sí―dijo con una sonrisa― ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?_

 _― ¡Genial! ¡El sabio pervertido…!_

 _―Naruto ¿Por qué no sigues esta conversación en casa? ―dijo Kushina interrumpiendo la conversación._

 _―Pero mamá… Sakura-chan quiere saber…_

 _―Bueno, que vaya a casa a cenar con nosotros―le dijo Kushina mirando a Sakura y brindándole una sonrisa brillante― ¿Nos acompañas, Sakura-chan?_

 _― ¡Me encantaría, Kushina-san!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La noche había caído tranquila sin nada que alterara la paz que se venía trayendo desde años anteriores.

Sakura se dirigió directo a la casa de los Uzumaki, pues su hija mayor de camino a la academia dejaba al pequeño Menma en la casa de sus abuelos. Esta semana le tocaba a los Uzumaki y la que seguía a los Haruno.

Sakura tocó la puerta acomodándose la bata y fue recibida por Kushina que estaba cargando a un dormido Menma.

―Kushina-san―dijo Sakura saludando a su suegra.

―Hola, Sakura-chan―dijo la mujer pelirroja―pasa, querida―Sakura pasó y Kushina la dirigió hasta el comedor en donde Ren estaba dibujando junto con su abuelo.

―Minato-san―saludó Sakura

― ¡Mamá! ―saludó Ren, Sakura besó la mejilla de su hija

―Hola, cariño.

―Hola, Sakura-chan, siéntate―dijo Minato con una sonrisa amable, Sakura lo hizo y Kushina se sentó a su lado.

―Se acaba de quedar dormido―dijo la mujer entregándole el bebé de cabello rosa a su madre.

―Gracias por cuidarlos―dijo Sakura tomando a su bebé en brazos―tengo que hablar con ustedes.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Minato, Sakura miró a su hija mayor.

―Cariño, ves a buscar tus cosas para irnos a casa.

―Sí, señora―dijo Ren y se levantó para buscar sus cosas y las de su hermano menor.

― ¿Qué está pasando Sakura? ―preguntó Kushina.

―Kushina-san, deben mantenerse muy alertas.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Hay una organización que está capturando a las bestias con cola, como la que usted posee. Y antes de eso mandan a un shinobi con una amenaza escrita en su espalda. Ayer llegó Rin herida y con la palabra "Kyubi" en su espalda.

― ¿Rin? ―preguntó Kushina― ¿Y Óbito?

―Él no volvió, pero asumimos que está vivo, ya se mandaron varios escuadrones en su búsqueda. La cuestión es que vendrán por usted, Kushina-san. Deben estar en guardia.

―No te preocupes querida―dijo Minato

― ¡Nadie puede con la Habanera Sangrienta! ―exclamó Kushina.

―Mamá, ya estoy lista―dijo Ren llegando de nuevo al comedor ajustando la mochila en su espalda.

―Listo, cariño―Sakura le sonrió―despídete.

― ¡Adiós! ¡Abuelito, abuelita! ―Ren se acercó y besó la mejilla de sus abuelos, Sakura se levantó y se despidió de los Uzumaki.

―Nos vemos, Sakura-chan―dijo Kushina―Y dile al tonto de nuestro hijo que se acerque aquí de vez en cuando, la aldea es bastante pequeña, no estamos muy lejos―Sakura soltó una risita, se acomodó al bebé en los brazos y le dio la mano a su hija mientras salían directo a su casa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakura se sentó en el techo de la casa sintiendo su estomago lleno. Sintió un movimiento y vio a Naruto sentándose a su lado, le sonrió._

 _― ¿Qué te pareció? ―le preguntó el chico_

 _―Tu madre cocina delicioso―dijo Sakura―Y el Yondaime es muy genial._

 _― ¿Aun lo sigues llamando Yondaime?_

 _―Bueno, esas cosas no se pierden, puede que Óbito ya haya tomado el mando como Godaime Hokage, pero el titulo lo tuvo y siempre lo tendrá, aunque ya no esté al mando._

 _―Mmm… Eh, Sakura-chan ¿De que cosas me he perdido en estos tres años?_

 _―Bueno… Kurenai-sensei está esperando un bebé de Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru e Ino tienen una relación algo… Bueno, ni yo sé como es, pero me he dado cuenta de lo incomodo que ha estado Choji entre ellos―Naruto soltó una risita―Mi padre retomó su trabajo como ninja―Sakura se mordió el labio y tamborileó los dedos―Rin y Óbito son pareja, creo que más nada. ¡Oh! ¡Itachi-kun tomó ya el mando del clan Uchiha!_

 _―Wow, sí que perdí de mucho._

 _―demasiado._

 _―Oye… Sakura-chan…_

 _― ¿Qué pasa?_

 _―Tú… ¿Todavía estas enamorada de Sasuke? ―la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sakura. Ella siempre había pensado estar enamorada de Sasuke, pero incluso pasando los años, la actitud fría y distante del chico fue disminuyendo el "amor" que la Haruno sentía por el Uchiha._

 _―No… ―respondió Sakura―Sasuke, es un buen amigo. Al principio pensé que estaba enamorada de él, pero es admiración, eso es todo. Tambien me gustaba molestar a Ino, pero ya mi rivalidad con ella… Nah, ya casi ni peleamos, así es nuestra amistad. Además… Supe que una chica está interesada por él._

 _―Apuesto que es mi prima―dijo Naruto_

 _― ¿Cómo supiste que era Karin?_

 _― ¿No la escuchaste en la cena? Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello―Sakura soltó una risita―Me dan ganas de volver a irme._

 _― ¡Ni sueñes con volver a dejarnos!_

 _―Eh… ¿Me extrañaste? ―Naruto le dio una sonrisa enarcando una ceja. Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder un poco y le dio un "Suave" golpe a su compañero en el hombro― ¡AH!_

 _― ¡Lo siento! ―dijo Sakura― ¡No comprendo mi fuerza!_

 _―No importa―dijo Naruto riendo y acariciándose el brazo._

 _―Te confieso que sí, te extrañé bastante._

 _― ¿Ah sí?_

 _―Sí… Tú traías diversión a todo… Estar contigo es muy genial―soltó una risita―Tu sonrisa puede iluminar un lugar oscuro y eso se siente bien, bastante reconfortante… Eres tan brillante como el sol―Sakura le dio una sonrisa mientras Naruto miraba sorprendido a su compañera._

 _―Sakura-chan…_

 _― ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te quedaste mudo―Sakura le tomó de la mano logrando sonrojar más al rubio_

 _―Sakura-chan… tú… Mmm…_

 _― ¿Qué pasa? ―Naruto apretó los ojos y tragó en seco, luego los abrió y miró atentamente los ojos color jade de la pelirrosa._

 _―Sakura-chan… Tú… Me gustas mucho… ―Esta vez fue Sakura la que quedó muda, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo._

 _Ella no supo que fue lo que la impulsó, pero mientras veía a Naruto esperar su respuesta su corazón se calentaba y sentía que latía rápido. Ella solamente se dejó llevar y tomó a Naruto de la barbilla acercándolo a su rostro y dándole un suave y delicado beso en los labios._

 _Naruto quedó sorprendido y le tomó segundos responder al beso que la pelirrosa le había dado. Cuando se hubieron quedado sin aire se separaron._

 _―Tambien me gustas, Naruto―dijo la chica con una sonrisa y volvió a iniciar otro beso, pero se separó cuando Naruto no lo siguió― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido_

 _― ¿Ya somos pareja? ―preguntó el chico con inocencia, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sakura― No te rías, Sakura-chan…―Naruto hizo un puchero, Sakura hizo que sus narices se rozaran y le sonrió_

 _―Supongo ¿Tú quieres que lo seamos? ―El Uzumaki le dio una sonrisa brillante que Sakura tomó como un sí―Entonces lo somos._

 _Esta vez fue Naruto el que inició el beso, enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello rosa de la Haruno y dejándose llevar por el olor a cerezas que desprendía la noche._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura colocó a Menma en su cuna y lo arropó dándole un beso en el cabello rosa del bebé. Se estiró y caminó a la habitación de Ren.

―Hasta mañana, cariño―dijo Sakura besando la frente de su hija mayor.

―Hasta mañana, mamá―Sakura le sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación para descambiarse e irse a dormir. No sabía que hora llegaría Naruto debido a su arduo trabajo, pero ella lo esperaba despierta, sino que a veces el sueño la dominaba y caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura se puso el pijama y se sentó en la cama a leer un poco. La pelirrosa sentía algo oprimiéndose en su pecho, como si presintiera que algún peligro pudiera llegar a su familia. Ni siquiera tenía sueño.

Ya pasada la media noche, la Uzumaki escuchó un sonido y se levantó totalmente alerta y dispuesta a atacar, pero se tranquilizó al ver a su esposo entrar por la ventana.

― ¿No puedes entrar por la puerta como un hombre normal? ―preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Naruto la miró y le dio una sonrisa brillante.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estas despierta!

―Te estaba esperando.

―No tenias que hacerlo.

―Claro que tenía. Si veía que a las 2 no llegabas iría a tu oficina y como la encontrara vacía vaciaba tu armario y te dejaba la ropa en la calle, pues significaba que te habías ido a una misión sin avisarme.

―Ah… Saku…

―Nada de eso―ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, Naruto comenzó a desvestirse y colocarse el pijama, pero se detuvo y se acercó a su esposa.

―Lo siento…

―No quiero que tomes tantos riesgos. Sé que somos ninjas y la muerte está siempre persiguiéndonos, pero se supone que estamos casados y en una relación la confianza y la sinceridad siempre deben estar. Tú me avisas cuando te vas de misión, y yo te aviso cuando yo me voy. Así se que debo esperar con ansias tu regreso y no preocuparme porque no has llegado después de un día completo―Naruto tomó la cintura de su esposa y juntó su frente con la de ella mirando sus profundos ojos jade. Sakura lo miró y descruzó los brazos para acariciarle la mejilla.

―Están pasando muchas cosas… ―dijo Naruto, Sakura se mordió el labio.

―Te estás culpando por lo de Óbito ¿Verdad?

―Tal vez… Yo lo mandé a esa misión.

―Naruto, no es tu culpa―tomó el rostro de su esposo entre las manos y le dio un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios. Naruto le respondió el beso con más pasión apretando la camisa suya que tenía puesta su mujer. En cada beso, no importaba que ya hubiesen estado juntos por más de 13 años, seguía siendo perfecto. Sakura lo seguía llevando a las nubes con cada beso apasionado que le daba.

―gracias―dijo Naruto después de separarse―gracias por estar conmigo―Sakura le dio una sonrisa brillante

― Para eso estoy.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ya habían pasado dos años saliendo. Ya habían pasado dos años en los cuales su relación tenía sus altos y sus bajos. Ya habían pasado dos desde que comenzó una historia de amor a la cual seguían agregándole los mejores momentos que se podían brindar._

 _Momentos como ese._

 _Naruto apretó la cajita que estaba en su bolsillo y miró a Sakura llegar donde él, con los bellos ojos jade brillándole._

 _Había pospuesto esta pregunta por varios meses, pues no tenía el valor de hacerla porque pensaba que Sakura lo miraría extraño, que se echaría a reír, que le diría que no o algo por el estilo._

 _Naruto tragó en seco cuando su novia quedó en frente, dándole una dulce sonrisa, esperando un beso de su parte. Naruto se acercó y la besó, luego la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar por la aldea. Naruto sabía en el momento exacto en donde le haría la pregunta a la pelirrosa._

 _Sakura no sabía el porqué Naruto se notaba tan nervioso. Su novio de cabellos dorados estaba callado, algo inusual en él, y solamente le daba una sonrisa nerviosa. Sakura no dijo nada y se dejó guiar a donde el chico la llevaba._

 _Llegaron a los rostros Hokage y subieron sobre la del Yondaime. Sakura se apoyó en el barandal mirando la iluminada aldea de la Hoja._

 _― ¿Ya me dirás porque estas tan raro? ―preguntó Sakura sin mirar a Naruto. El rubio miró a su novia y se colocó a su lado tambien apoyándose en el barandal._

 _―Bueno…_

 _―Naruto, me tienes nerviosa, te juro que estás demasiado raro._

 _―Lo sé, y lo siento por colocarte nerviosa, Sakura-chan. Pero es que tengo una pregunta…_

 _―Claro, soy toda oídos._

 _― ¿Recuerdas donde estamos?_

 _―Claro, aquí nos conocimos―Sakura le sonrió―Cuando salvé tu trasero―Naruto rió, pero después carraspeó._

 _―Sakura-chan―Naruto se separó un poco del barandal y tomó la mano de su novia que tambien se había separado para poder mirarlo. Naruto apretó los ojos y tambien apretó la cajita en su bolsillo―Sakura-chan… Tú… Tú…_

 _―Naruto… ―el rubio de improvisto y velozmente se agachó colocando una rodilla sobre el suelo y sacó la cajita_

 _― ¡Sakura-chan! ―exclamó― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, un silencio en el cual el corazón de Naruto se estaba rompiendo. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver los ojos jade de Sakura brillando, la mano libre de la chica sobre su boca._

 _Sakura no esperaba esa pregunta en esos momento, sin embargo su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio a Naruto agacharse. No le importaba que en vez de pedirle que se casara con él de una manera más suave le haya gritado. No le importaba porque ella sabía que así era Naruto y no pretendía cambiarlo. Sakura miró los ojos azules de su novio y soltó una risita al notarlo nervioso, ella se mordió el labio y asintió con una sonrisa._

 _―Sí, me quiero casar contigo―Naruto sacó con nerviosismo el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la pelirrosa. El Uzumaki se levantó velozmente y abrazó con fuerza a su novia que solo rió. Luego Naruto se separó de ella tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y se fundieron en un dulce beso debajo del cielo estrellado._

 _._

 _Naruto carraspeó nervioso mientras se aflojaba el cuello del kimono. Estaba nervioso y sentía que se estaba ahogando._

 _―No te desesperes―escuchó a sus espaldas, Óbito, que como Godaime efectuaba el matrimonio estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa._

 _― ¿Y si se arrepiente?_

 _―Yo también tuve esa duda en mi boda―dijo el Uchiha―pero no se va a arrepentir, créeme, todo está en tu loca cabeza paranoica―Naruto se mordió el labio y miró hacia los invitados. Kushina y Minato se mostraban entusiasmados por el matrimonio de su hijo, al lado de ellos estaba la madre de Sakura con una sonrisa. Detrás, estaban sus compañeros de la academia. Choji y Lee le brindaban una sonrisa tranquilizante. Shikamaru, se estaba durmiendo. Neji le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante junto con Hinata, ellos ya habían pasado por la experiencia que Naruto estaba pasando en ese momento. Ino, Karin y Tenten eran las damas de honor de Sakura y Naruto sabía que apenas las viera entrar era porque ya iba a empezar. Naruto miró hacia la fila en donde se situaban sus profesores, ellos le estaban sonriendo. Volvió a mirar hacia donde la novia se suponía que tenía que entrar y se le cortó la respiración cuando una mano se colocó en su hombro._

 _―Pareces un gatito asustado―dijo una voz seria pero con un toque de burla. Naruto se giró y le frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo._

 _―No digas eso, Teme._

 _―Un matrimonio no es nada del otro mundo, Dobe―dijo Sasuke_

 _― ¡Claro! ¡Como aun no pasas por eso! ¡Ojala tu boda con mi prima sea pronto! ―Sasuke volteó su cabeza con indiferencia_

 _― ¿Quién dijo que eso iba a pasar?_

 _―Karin me contó…_

 _―Tch, le dije que aun no dijera algo―Naruto rió, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la música de entrada. Miró hacia la entrada para ver a las damas de honor entrar con una sonrisa. Sakura entró detrás de ellas, tomada del brazo de su padre y con su kimono blanco totalmente impecable. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillando de felicidad._

 _Naruto se colocó nervioso sin embargo tenía un brillo en sus ojos azules, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Sakura ya estaba a su lado tratando de tomar su mano. Naruto tomó la mano de su novia brindándole una sonrisa. Se miraron el uno al otro y solo un carraspeo fue el que los sacó._

 _―Señor… ―dijo Naruto dándose cuenta que su suegro lo miraba, el hombre le dio una sonrisa._

 _―No te preocupes―dijo el hombre―sé que mi hija está en buenas manos. Eres un buen chico―Naruto le sonrió y Sakura los miró con ternura. Kizashi Haruno le dio un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija y la abrazó, Sakura le devolvió el abrazo―Te amo, mi niña._

 _―Te amo, papá―el hombre se separó de la pareja y se sentó junto su esposa. Sakura les sonrió a sus padres y miró a su futuro esposo con una sonrisa._

 _La ceremonia fue tranquila y hermosa, se podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros por todo el bosque del clan Nara –que había sido prestado por dicho clan, pues el mejor bosque de la aldea era éste- Naruto podía ver los ojos de Sakura brillar, y su rostro reflejado por el sol. El Uzumaki podía sentir el aroma a cerezas que lo envolvía cada vez que el viento hacia volar el corto cabello rosa de Sakura, lo dejaba embobado y a veces perdía la noción del tiempo._

 _―Naruto… Naruto… ―Naruto espabiló ante la mención repetida de su nombre, miró a Óbito._

 _― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ―escuchó la risa de sus compañeros y el de su futura esposa._

 _―Te hice una pregunta―respondió Óbito._

 _― ¿Ah sí? Lo siento, estaba distraído ¿Cuál era?_

 _― ¿Aceptas a Sakura Haruno como esposa para protegerla, cuidarla, amarla en la salud y la enfermedad por el resto de sus vidas? ―Naruto miró los ojos de Sakura que esperaba la respuesta._

 _―Acepto ―le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _―Sakura Haruno ¿Aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como esposo para protegerlo, cuidarlo, amarlo en la salud y la enfermedad por el resto de sus vidas? ―Sakura se mordió el labio y se colocó un dedo en la barbilla como pensándolo. Mientras el tiempo pasaba Naruto se colocaba más nervioso._

 _― ¡Frentona! ―exclamó Ino― ¡Deja de bromear, estás matando al pobre! ―todos rieron incluyendo Sakura_

 _―Acepto―le sonrió y a Naruto le brillaron los ojos._

 _―Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia―Naruto acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sakura y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso que no solamente unía sus cuerpos sino sus almas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No había empezado a amanecer cuando el cambio de guardia tenía que ser efectuado. Frente a la casa de los Uzumaki estaba tranquilo, no había rastro de guardias ni nada, pues los ANBU tenían que ser sigilosos, como una sombra.

Eso no sorprendió a Sasuke mientras llegaba con su escuadrón. Avisó a los suyos de ir a buscar en donde se escondían los ANBU para realizar el cambio de turno. Se estaba acercando al lugar cuando sintió el olor. Sasuke había experimentado tanto con ese olor que le era demasiado familiar. El olor metálico de la sangre.

No encontró un cuerpo al cual investigar, pero encontró los rastros de sangre.

― ¡Mierda! ―exclamó y corriendo se dirigió a la casa de los Uzumaki. Apenas entró se llevó la horrible visión de la casa hecha un desastre, había signos de lucha y se encontró con algunos de los cuerpos de la guardia anterior de ANBUs. Sasuke empezó a revisar las habitaciones dándose cuenta que estaban vacías. En la habitación principal notó el desastre que había y enseguida escuchó un quejido. Se dirigió hacia éste para encontrar al Yondaime en el suelo bastante malherido. Levantó al hombre que sangraba profusamente.

―Se… la llevaron―dijo Minato quejándose

―Ya veo… ―Sasuke cargó al exHokage en su espalda y salió de la habitación. Pasó por la cocina cuando un movimiento en ésta llamó su atención. Pasó a la cocina y ahogó una exclamación. Había una inscripción en la pared y debajo de ésta estaba el cuerpo –desconocía si vivo o muerto- del Godaime Hokage. Volvió su vista hasta la inscripción en la pared, hecha con sangre que Sasuke se imaginó sería del Godaime.

 _"No quisimos esperar"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El olor a cerezas inundaba las fosas nasales de Naruto. Abrió los ojos para ver rosa, Sakura dormía tranquilamente a su lado._

 _Pasar las noches con su reciente esposa era lo más increíble que Naruto había vivido._

 _La primera noche juntos había sido bastante incomodo, ya que había sido la primera vez de ambos._

 _Naruto amaba despertar cada mañana con ese pequeño cuerpo a su lado, desnuda o en pijama, le encantaba de cualquier forma. Él amaba ver la forma en que sus ojos verdes brillaban. Amaba contemplarla cuando él despertaba temprano. Naruto nunca pensó que su primer amor terminaría junto a él._

 _Ya había pasado un año que se casaron y aun le costaba un poco creérselo._

 _―Si dejaras de mirarme tanto, sería mejor―dijo Sakura con un tono de burla sin abrir los ojos, se rodó un poco y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Naruto y se apoyó en su pecho. Naruto acarició la espalda desnuda de su esposa._

 _―No puedo evitar mirarte, eres preciosa―Sakura sonrió sonrojándose un poco, abrió los ojos y subió un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con el rubio. Luego le dio un dulce beso en los labios._

 _―Te amo―le dijo en un susurro._

 _―Yo igual y no te cambiaría por nada―Sakura soltó una risita y volvió a besar a su esposo en los labios, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aun más la sensación de los labios de la persona que más amaba sobre los suyos._

 _― ¿No deberíamos irnos a trabajar? ―preguntó Sakura_

 _―Aun no…_

 _―Tienes misiones que cumplir…_

 _―Quiero quedarme todo el día contigo._

 _―Tengo que ir al hospital…_

 _―No vayas…_

 _―Naruto… ―el hombre empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello a su mujer mientras ella soltaba risitas―Naruto, ya basta…_

 _―No…_

 _― ¡Ya! ―Sakura lo alejó aun riendo― ¡Tenemos que ir a trabajar!_

 _―Ah, Sakura-chan…_

 _―Hagamos una cosa―Sakura se colocó encima de Naruto logrando que sus pieles desnudas se rozaran―Si vas a trabajar, esta noche ten daré un buen regalo―Naruto le dio una sonrisa brillante acariciando la cintura de Sakura._

 _―Trato hecho._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura deslizó su mano sobre la cama con la esperanza de sentir el cuerpo a su lado. Frunció el ceño al no notarlo y se levantó cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo. Miró el lado vació en su cama frunciendo aun más el ceño. Se levantó y tomó su pijama para colocársela. Se acercó a la ventana y notó que la aldea estaba tranquila, lo normal. Sin embargo sintió algo oscuro en el ambiente que le hizo erizar la piel. Se frotó los brazos tratando de calentarlos.

―Se siente extraño el ambiente―dijo y cerró la ventana. Salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a su esposo. Se extrañó bastante él no encontrarlo―Que extraño―dijo Sakura empezando a preparar el desayuno―él no suele irse sin despedirse.

―Mamá… ―Sakura se giró para ver a Ren restregándose los ojos―Buenos días… ―Sakura se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente

―Buenos días, cariño―la niña se sentó en la mesa del comedor

― ¿Y papá?

―Ya se fue a trabajar, supongo.

― ¿Supones?

―Cuando desperté ya no estaba.

―Oh―dijo la niña empezando a jugar con los cubiertos en la mesa―mamá… ―se escuchó una explosión fuera de la casa. Sakura lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Ren y abrazarla junto a ella― ¿Mamá…?

―Cálmate―el susurró Sakura, tomó de la mano a su primogénita y ambas subieron con mucho cuidado al segundo piso mientras escuchaban gritos afuera de su casa. Entraron en el cuarto de Menma y Sakura lo tomó en sus brazos y se lo dio a Ren por si tenía que pelear. Miró cuidadosamente por la ventana de la habitación para escuchar la alarma. La aldea estaba siendo atacada. Sakura corrió con sus hijos a su habitación y enseguida se colocó el uniforme Jounnin. Después, tomó a su hija mayor de los hombros, la niña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo.

―Cariño, quiero que vayan a refugio.

―Pero mamá…

―Háganlo, por favor―la niña asintió. Sakura no se quería arriesgar a salir por la puerta principal, así que tomó a su hija y la cargó mientras la niña sostenía fuerte al bebé, y saltó por la ventana.

Abajo, se podía ver el caos que la explosión había causado. Vio algunos ninjas desalojando a los aldeanos y a muchos niños. Sakura bajó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Mamá va a pelear, cuídense mucho―Ren abrazó a su madre.

―Regresa bien, y tambien papá.

―Lo haré―Sakura besó la frente del bebé que ya había despertado y miraba a su madre con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos azules―Los amo―Sakura le dio un empujoncito a su hija que se dirigió con el resto de los aldeanos a los refugios. Saltó techos hasta llegar a la torre Hokage en la cual Shikamaru estaba organizando los escuadrones. Cuando el Nara se hubo desocupado Sakura se le acercó.

―Shikamaru ¿En donde está Naruto? ―el Nara desvió la mirada logrando que Sakura presintiera lo peor―Shikamaru…

―Esta mañana el escuadrón de Sasuke encontró la casa de los Uzumaki hecho un desastre. Encontró a Minato y a Óbito muy malheridos y Kushina-san desaparecida, se la llevaron.

―Naruto le está siguiendo el rastro ¿Cierto?

―Sí.

― ¿Lo dejaste ir solo?

― ¡No pude detenerlo!

― ¡Manejas las sombras, Shikamaru! ¡Se supone que debería ser fácil! ¿Y porque la aldea están en caos?

―Nos están atacando.

― ¿A dónde se fue Naruto?

―Al norte.

―Iré a ayudarlo―se fue a ir, pero Shikamaru la tomó del brazo.

―Necesitamos gente aquí, Sakura.

―Tienen muchos―Sakura se soltó del agarre del Nara―Todos mis ninjas médicos están capacitados para ayudar, y Tsunade-sama tambien está aquí. En cambio, nuestro Hokage está solo yendo hacia quien sabe que trampa sin ayuda ni asistencia médica.

―Sakura, eres un ninja y debes suprimir tus sentimientos.

― ¡Me vale mierda! ¡Naruto necesitará mi ayuda y estoy dispuesta a dársela! ―y dejando al estratega con la palabra en la boca la Uzumaki corrió y saltó por los techos hasta salir del caos de la aldea y dirigirse al norte para ayudar a su esposo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakura se quitó el chaleco verde y lo dejó en el borde de su cama. Se amarro el cabello rosa en una cola de caballo y se estiró un poco. Su entrenamiento en esa mañana había sido suave debido a su estado. Se acarició el vientre plano y sonrió tiernamente._

 _―Eh, Sakura-chan―escuchó la voz de su esposo, ella enseguida se giró a la ventana para verlo con una sonrisa._

 _―Hey, Naruto―el rubio entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama abrazando la cintura de la pelirrosa― ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?_

 _―Bien… No fue nada complicado―Sakura empezó a acariciarle el cabello mientras Naruto pegaba su mejilla al vientre de Sakura. Había veces en que Naruto solía ser tan romántico que a Sakura le encantaba―Ahora quiero dormir…_

 _―Bueno, pues… Yo te tengo una noticia… ―Naruto miró a su esposa que tenía una sonrisa._

 _― ¿Cuál?_

 _―Ya no seremos dos en esta casa…_

 _― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo así? ¿Mis padres se vienen a vivir con nosotros? ¿Los tuyos?_

 _―No, Naruto._

 _―Oh ¿Entonces? No entiendo―Sakura soltó una risita mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos dorados de su esposo_

 _―Naruto… Estoy embarazada―Naruto miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su esposa y luego rió_

 _―Voy a ser papá… ―susurró―Voy a ser papá… ―dijo esta vez más alto― ¡Voy a ser papá! ―exclamó y abrazó más fuerte la cintura de Sakura pegando su rostro al vientre de su mujer― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Me harás papá! ―Sakura soltó una risita. Naruto se separó suavemente de la pelirrosa y corrió hacia la ventana― ¡Oigan todos! ¡Voy a ser papá! ―gritó causando que Sakura riera._

 _― ¡Enhorabuena, Naruto! ―escuchó afuera._

 _― ¡Felicidades, Naruto! ―Sakura se pasó la mano suavemente por el vientre, Naruto la volvió a mirar con los ojos azules brillando completamente, lo que causó que Sakura sonriera. Ella amaba ver la sonrisa de Naruto, era como ver el sol de lo brillante que era._

 _._

 _A Sakura no le gustaba el ramen, pero la verdad el embarazo provocaba que se los pasara comiendo día a día._

 _―Los Uzumaki tenemos una adicción hacía el Ramen―le dijo Kushina mientras comían dicho plato en una visita a ellos._

 _―Eso está en los genes―le dijo Karin mientras sorbía de su plato_

 _―Me como casi cinco platos al día, después el embarazo me veré terriblemente gorda._

 _―El idiota de mi primo te quiere como sea―dijo Karin guiñándole el ojo―Así sea que tengas una enfermedad contagiosa._

 _―Pero…_

 _―Aun haces ejercicio ¿No? ―preguntó Kushina, Sakura asintió_

 _―Es poco, pero lo hago._

 _―Bueno, te vas manteniendo en forma―Kushina se encogió de hombros―así hice yo mientras estaba embarazada de Naruto._

 _― ¿Ya sabes que es? ―preguntó Karin, Sakura se acarició el vientre de 6 meses de embarazo._

 _―No, pero si es niña la llamaremos Ren y si es niño Menma._

 _― ¿Menma? ―preguntaron las Uzumaki pelirrojas_

 _― ¿Llamaras a tu hijo como un ingrediente de Ramen? ―Preguntó Kushina._

 _―Kushina-san… Naruto tambien es un ingrediente del Ramen._

 _―Buen punto―dijo Kushina riendo._

 _― ¿Dónde se supone que está Naruto ahora? ―preguntó Karin_

 _―Se fue de misión―contestó Sakura―Aunque no quería, pues quería quedarse conmigo por el bebé._

 _―Por Kami―dijo Karin―Y eso que no ha nacido, no me imagino cuando lo haga―Sakura soltó una risita_

 _―No querrá ni ir al baño―las Uzumaki rieron._

 _En algún lado bastante alejado de la aldea de la hoja, Naruto estornudó._

 _._

 _Naruto no pensó que algún día se enamoraría otra vez. Él creía en el amor a primera vista, pues eso pasó con Sakura la primera vez que la vio. Sakura lo miró con ternura mientras él sostenía el bulto en sus brazos. El cabello rojo de la bebé y las marcas en las mejillas, Naruto simplemente pensó que era perfecta._

 _―Es hermosa―dijo el Uzumaki aun mirando atentamente a su hija._

 _―Lo sé._

 _―Se parece a ti y a mi mamá―dijo el rubio riendo un poco, Sakura soltó una risita y acarició los cabellos rubios de su esposo._

 _―Será toda una rompecorazones cuando sea mayor._

 _― ¡Evitaré que algún chico se le acerque! ―exclamó Naruto― ¡Tendrán que tener mi dura aprobación para siquiera acercarse a mi hija!_

 _―Deja de ser tan sobreprotector con ella―dijo Sakura riendo. Notó cuando Naruto se quedó viendo más atentamente a la bebé― Naruto ¿Qué pasa?_

 _―Sus ojos…―Sakura se acercó y miró a su bebé. La pequeña Ren había abierto los ojos mostrando que eran de un hermoso color Jade._

 _―Son preciosos―dijo Sakura sonriendo. Naruto besó la frente de su pequeña recién nacida y luego la frente de su esposa._

 _―Te amo―Sakura sonrió._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto gruñó mientras convocaba al sapo para poder derrotar al enemigo. Gamakichi apareció enfrente de su compañero y entre los dos trabajaron para derrotar al atacante.

Naruto sonrió cuando vio el cuerpo muerto del enemigo que acababa de matar.

―Gracias, Gamakichi―le dijo al sapo

― ¡Estoy herido!

―Vuelve al valle, ahí te curaras.

― ¡No me llames en una hora! ―y desapareció, Naruto hizo un puchero

―Ash, se pone molesto a veces―siguió corriendo dejando el cuerpo del Akatsuki detrás de él.

Apenas Naruto se enteró que los Akatsuki habían capturado a su madre y habían dejado malherido a su padre, enseguida había entrado en modo sabio para seguir el chakra de su madre. No había pensado dos veces antes de lanzarse a buscarla.

Naruto se detuvo al sentir un chakra acercándose y pudo reconocer el chakra de color verde de su esposa. Naruto siguió más rápido con la esperanza en que su mujer no lo encontrara, lo menos que quería era que ella estuviera en peligro y sabía que esta salida era peligrosa.

Naruto sabía que Sakura estaba molesta por haberse ido de la aldea sin un escuadrón. Pero es que él no iba a esperar mientras sabía que su madre estaba en peligro.

Sintió el chakra de Sakura acercarse detrás de él y varios delante de él, se apresuró hasta llegar afuera del escondite de los Akatsuki. Gruñó otra vez y creó un clon de sombra para formar un Rasengan. Lo disparó hacia la roca de la guarida intentando destruirla pero nada funcionó. Se dio cuenta del sello que había y sonrió recordando las clases de sellos que le habían enseñado, así que se dispuso a crear varios clones para buscar la ubicación de los otros sellos.

Sakura siguió corriendo, tenía suerte de saber un poco de cómo captar Chakra debido a varios entrenamientos con Karin. Se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba escapando de ella y eso la hizo enfurecer ¿Por qué a Naruto le costaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda? ¡Él no podía hacer todo solo!

Sintió cuando Naruto se detuvo y Sakura siguió brincando para poder alcanzarlo y si él, quisiera o no, ayudarlo.

Llegó a donde su esposo y se le acercó. Naruto enseguida la miró y se colocó nervioso.

―Sakura-chan…

―No hables―dijo Sakura― ¿Ahí es donde están?

―Sí, pero tiene un sello, ya mis clones están buscando el resto, pero necesito una gran fuerza para destruir la entrada―Sakura se colocó los guantes

―Que suerte de tener una esposa con una fuerza sobrenatural―Naruto le sonrió

―Apenas quite el sello lo golpeas―Sakura asintió y se colocó a una distancia prudente y cuando Naruto quitó el sello de la roca ella asumió que sus clones tambien lo hubieron hecho― ¡Ahora! ―Sakura acumuló Chakra en su mano y corrió hasta darle un fuerte golpe a la roca que voló enseguida en pedazos. Sakura sonrió justándose más el guante. Enseguida entraron colocándose en guardia para cualquier pelea que viniera. En la cueva en el fondo había una gran estatua y unas grandes manos en las cuales se podía ver las distintas figuras en capa negra con nubes rojas. Naruto miró con miedo el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo, no sabía si viva o muerta.

Los Akatsuki detuvieron la reunión que hacían para mirar a los intrusos.

―Tch―dijo el que parecía el líder―No vamos a poder hacer el ritual bien con esos intrusos―señaló a dos de ellos―Desháganse de ellos.

Sakura y Naruto sonrieron y se colocaron espalda con espalda.

―Se ven tan seguros de ganarnos―dijo la mujer.

―Están tan equivocados.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ren siempre había sido una niña inteligente. Sakura se alegraba que su pequeña hija hubiese heredado su inteligencia._

 _― ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy lista! ―Ren bajó las escaleras para ver a su madre colocándose la bata del hospital._

 _―Ya vamos, cariño―dijo la mujer pelirrosa y tomó la mano de su hija de ocho años y ambas salieron. O tardaron mucho en llegar a la academia en donde la pequeña Ren abrazó a su madre y se dirigió con emoción a donde una niña de su misma edad de cabello rojo y ojos negros la esperaba sonriente. Las niñas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y entraron juntas. Sakura miró las dos cabezas rojas desaparecer por la puerta._

 _Sakura se dirigió enseguida al hospital en donde tendría turno hasta la noche. Se estaba sintiendo algo mareada desde hace varios días y ella sospechaba que es lo que podría pasarle, pero no celebraría hasta estar segura._

 _Al llegar al hospital enseguida fue atendida por Ino. La rubia le sacó la sangre a su mejor amiga y la depositó en un tubo de ensayo. Enseguida se dispuso a hacer los exámenes correspondientes para saber que era lo que su compañera tenía._

 _― ¡Frentona! ―exclamó la mujer sobresaltando a la Uzumaki― ¡Te tengo una maravillosa noticia!_

 _―Habla, Ino._

 _― ¡Estas embarazada! ―exclamó la mujer abrazando a su mejor amiga. Sakura no pudo evitar que una brillante sonrisa apareciera por su rostro―Ya me imaginó la cara de Naruto cuando le digas._

 _―Sí, apuesto que va a volver a gritarlo―Sakura soltó una risita_

 _―Sí… Recuerdo que estuvo casi todo el embarazo diciéndole a todo el mundo que iba a ser papá. Ambas mujeres rieron._

 _―Nos vemos, Ino―dijo Sakura bajándose de la camilla―tengo que seguir trabajando, además que tengo que llevar el informe del embarazo al Godaime._

 _._

 _Sakura llegó a la casa de sus padres esa noche. Tocó y apenas su padre abrió la puerta le dio un fuerte abrazo._

 _―Querida―dijo su madre cuando entraron, Sakura abrazó a su madre._

 _―Hola, mamá._

 _― ¡Mami! ―Sakura escuchó y solamente vio la larga cabellera roja bajar por las escaleras corriendo y saltando a la pelirrosa. Sakura hizo girar a su hija y la bajó._

 _―Hola, cariño._

 _― ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?_

 _―Maravilloso._

 _― ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ―Sakura sonrió y miró a sus padres que estaban conmovidos con la escena._

 _―Estoy embarazada–dijo con una sonrisa. Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno sonrieron y abrazaron a su única hija mientras ella les devolvía el abrazo y de paso abrazaba a su hija._

 _._

 _Era casi media noche cuando Naruto entró a su casa. Notó el bulto con cabello rosa hecho un ovillo en su cama y se descambió para acostarse junto ella. No había terminado de acostarse cuando sintió que lo volteaban y un cuerpo se colocaba sobre él con un kunai en el cuello. Notó los ojos jade de Sakura totalmente alerta, pero se relajaron cuando reconoció a su esposo._

 _― ¡Por Kami! ―exclamó― ¡Vaya susto que me pegaste!_

 _―N-No sabía que dormías con armas… ―Sakura soltó una risita y se quitó encima de su esposo_

 _―Ya sabes, la seguridad._

 _―Casi me das un infarto―Sakura volvió a reír_

 _―Lo siento._

 _―No importa―Naruto se colocó de lado para abrazar la cintura de su esposa._

 _―Naruto…_

 _― ¿Mmm?_

 _― ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?_

 _―Ah, bien. Fue demasiado fácil._

 _―Naruto…_

 _― ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?_

 _―Yo… Tengo una noticia―Naruto miró a su mujer que tenía un brillo en los ojos Jade._

 _― ¿Que pasa?_

 _―Estoy embarazada―Naruto al principio quedó en Shock, sin poder creer lo que su esposa le decía. Sakura le sonreía._

 _― ¿E-enserio?_

 _―Sí―Naruto le dio una gran sonrisa y la abrazó por la cintura._

 _― ¡Seré papá, otra vez! ―Sakura rió acariciando los cabellos de Naruto mientras éste besaba su vientre con emoción._

 _._

 _Se emocionó el saber que tendría un niño. Se lo imaginó de todas las formas; cabello rubio y ojos jade, cabello rojo y ojos azules, cabello rubio y ojos azules, cabello rojo y ojos verdes, cabello naranja y ojos azules verdosos. Se imaginó una mezcla de colores para su pequeño hijo., pero nunca se imaginó que su bebé tendría el cabello rosa. No es que le pareciera feo, solo era extraño. Sin embargo Naruto se emocionó cuando lo tuvo en brazos._

 _El pequeño Menma era alegre y mantenía una mirada divertida en sus ojos de recién nacido. Naruto lo amó aun más al saber que era posible que su hijo fuera como él._

 _Sakura miró a Naruto con una sonrisa._

 _―Mami, papi, quiero cargarlo―dijo Ren estirando los brazos a su padre para que la dejara cargar a su hermanito. Naruto sonrió y con cuidado pasó al pequeño niño a su hermana mayor―Es hermoso―dijo la niña―se parece a papá._

 _― ¿A mí? ―dijo Naruto―No creo―Ren le dio el bebé a su mamá y se arrodilló en la cama para llegar al rostro de su padre. La niña pasó sus manitas por el rostro de su papá colocando cara pensativa, pasó sus deditos por las mejillas del hombre, luego por su boca y luego subió a sus ojos._

 _― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi hermanito es tan guapo como papá! ―Naruto y Sakura soltaron una risita. Naruto tomó a su hija en brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El caos en la aldea era increíble. Pudo ver como el fuego consumía algunas casas, que por suerte, anteriormente habían desalojado.

Sasuke dio una orden a su escuadrón y éste enseguida la acató volviendo a la dura batalla.

Sasuke se podía dar cuenta que la batalla había disminuido su poder, pues ellos estaban acabando con los enemigos. No era fácil, pero ellos al parecer eran más experimentados que estos ninjas renegados de clase baja. Sasuke se dio cuenta enseguida que no eran Akatsuki, sino sus subordinados. Unos ninjas como ellos no pudieron acabar tan rápido y silenciosamente con un escuadrón ANBU y haber capturado a un Jinchuriki y haber dejado malherido a un exhokage.

― ¡Uchiha-san! ―escuchó a sus espaldas. Uno de los ANBU de su escuadrón estaba detrás de él.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Hemos revisado toda la aldea y todos los enemigos fueron asesinados.

―Bien, busquen para apagar el fuego y rehacer los daños causados. Y envía ninjas médicos a tratar a los heridos.

― ¡Sí, señor! ―el ANBU se alejó. Sasuke iba a empezar a ayudar cuando escuchó una explosión en la guarida.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Los aldeanos! ―exclamó y fue a ver que pasaba.

.

"No entren en pánico"

"No empujen, todos entraran a la guarida"

"Sigan a los ninjas"

"No se preocupen, la guarida siempre es segura"

Las palabras de los ninjas que los llevaban a la guarida bombardeaban la mente de Ren. Ella estaba sumamente preocupada por sus padres y maldecía a ella misma por ser solo una niña y no poder ayudar a salvar la aldea.

Ren apretó más fuerte a Menma en sus brazos, el pequeño miraba a su hermana mayor con sus ojos azules brillando.

―Ten… ―balbuceó el niño

―Ya, cariño―dijo Ren y se encogió más al escuchar otra explosión afuera de la guarida―Estaremos a salvo.

La niña miró a los que estaban con ellos: Mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños. Muchos simples aldeanos que no podían pelear, y algunos niños que estaban apenas en la academia y no podían pelear debido a que ni siquiera se habían graduado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos al escuchar otra explosión.

―Mamá, papá. Por favor que estén bien―dijo la niña.

Minutos después hubo un silencio espectral, no hubo más explosiones ni gritos. Los aldeanos al darse cuenta que la pelea había acabado gritaron de emoción. Ren suspiró y sonrió de alegría, pero la felicidad duró poco al escuchar una explosión que derrumbó la puerta de la guarida. Un hombre bastante herido y con una mirada furiosa miró a los aldeanos que enseguida se encogieron de miedo. Ren con una velocidad increíble entregó su hermano a una aldeana que estaba a su lado y antes de que el hombre se lanzara a su primera víctima ella corrió hacia él y dirigió su puño a su estomago.

― ¡Shannaroooooo! ―exclamó la niña dándole un fuerte golpe que enseguida mandó a volar al enemigo. La gente aplaudió al golpe de la niña y ésta con cautela se acercó al atacante y enseguida notó que estaba muerto.

― ¡Ren! ―escuchó, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke acercarse a ella.

― ¡Tío Sasuke! ―exclamó la niña acercándose al pelinegro.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Ren asintió y miró hacia el cuerpo del hombre

― ¡Lo derroté! ―Sasuke suspiró y asintió

― ¡Papi! ―escucharon, Mikoto Uchiha se acercó a su padre con el pequeño Menma en brazos. La niña pelirroja abrazó a Sasuke.

―Es hora de salir―avisó Sasuke a los aldeanos―La batalla ha terminado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Naruto quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Óbito. El Godaime le dio una sonrisa y Naruto se levantó de su silla._

 _― ¿Hablas enserio? ―exclamó Naruto_

 _―Sí._

 _― ¡Óbito, dime que hablas enserio!_

 _―Naruto hablo enserio._

 _― ¡No lo puedo creer!_

 _― ¿No te crees capaz?_

 _― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero es que…! ¡Es que…!_

 _― ¿Naruto?_

 _― ¡No puedo creerlo!_

 _―Pues créelo._

 _― ¿Cuándo es la ceremonia?_

 _―Mañana―Naruto rodeó el escritorio de Óbito y lo abrazó logrando que el Uchiha se sorprendiera. El Uzumaki soltó al Godaime y brincando salió por la ventana. Óbito miró por donde Naruto se hubo ido y soltó una risita, negó con la cabeza y siguió con sus quehaceres ya que entregaría el mando._

 _._

 _Naruto llegó a su casa y cuando entró encontró a su familia cenando._

 _― ¡Papi! ―exclamó Ren y se bajó de la mesa para correr hacia su padre. Naruto tomó en sus brazos a su hija que había saltado._

 _―Buenas tardes―dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija._

 _―Buenas tardes―le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa mientras seguía dando de comer a Menma._

 _―Pa… ―dijo el bebé de dos años dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su padre. Naruto bajó a su hija y besó la mejilla de su hijo y los labios de su esposa. Sakura se levantó y trajo la comida de Naruto y se sentaron a cenar._

 _―Tengo noticias…―su familia lo miró con los ojos atentos, incluyendo el bebé._

 _― ¿Qué pasa?_

 _―Yo… Mañana… ¡Mañana me nombraran Rokudaime Hokage! ―Sakura y Ren lo miraron sorprendido._

 _― ¡Felicidades, papá! ―exclamó Ren. Sakura se acercó y besó la mejilla de su esposo_

 _―Felicidades, Naruto―el rubio sonrió mientras aun era abrazado por su familia._

 _._

 _Sakura acomodó a Menma en sus brazos y tomó la mano de Ren mientras miraban a la torre Hokage. El Godaime estaba sonriendo y colocando una mano sobre su sucesor._

 _―Aldea de la Hoja―dijo Óbito―Hoy quiero presentarles a mi sucesor, Naruto Uzumaki como Rokudaime Hokage―Óbito colocó el sombrero de Hokage a Naruto mientras la aldea aplaudía a su nuevo líder._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura no negaría que era una pelea difícil. Ella y Naruto atacaban con todo su poder. Al principio solo dos Akatsuki los atacaron, pero ellos acabaron enseguida con los villanos. El líder gruñó y mandó a más y ahí comenzó una gran pelea. Cada vez que ellos iban mandando más y más se dificultaba, puesto que ellos se estaban cansando y los Akatsuki eran más fuertes.

Sakura no supo en que momento pasó. Ella estaba peleando contra otro de los tipos cuando escuchó un grito a su espalda. Con velocidad y sin perder de vista a su atacante miró a su espalda para ver a Naruto herido en el suelo y con uno de los hombres apuntando a su corazón. Sakura sintió la adrenalina y el miedo de perder a alguien importante apoderarse de ella y solo se dio cuenta cuando tomó de la capa al hombre con quien peleaba y lo lanzaba hacia el otro lado. Corrió hacia Naruto y escuchó un gruñido. Miró a donde venía el sonido y se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Kushina Uzumaki en modo bestia. Sakura se apartó, pues sabía que Kushina en ese estado podría acabar con todos.

Sakura presionó sus dedos en la muñeca de Naruto para descubrir con gran alivio que su corazón latía, pero con gran temor de que se estaba alentando.

Sakura abrió la camisa del rubio para notar la profunda herida cerca al corazón que él tenía. El chakra de color verde brilló en sus manos y enseguida la colocó en la herida abierta de su esposo.

―Por favor, Naruto… No me dejes―le susurró Sakura―Por favor… ―las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos. Se dio cuenta cuando toda la cueva quedó en silencio, miró a un lado para ver Kushina tosiendo un poco de polvo y quitándose la sangre de las manos. Volvió a mirar a Naruto que no respondía.

―Naruto… Por favor… ―volvió a colocar más chakra sobre sus manos tratando que el corazón de su esposo latiera con fuerza― ¡Naruto! ―gritó Sakura colocando más fuerza en su curación. Sakura suspiró cuando sintió el corazón de Naruto latiendo con más fuerza y en solo pocos segundos el hombre abrió los ojos e inhaló con fuerza. Fijó sus ojos azules en su mujer.

―Sa-Sakura-chan―Sakura enseguida se le lanzó a abrazar a Naruto y le besó con fuerza n los labios.

―No vuelvas a hacerme esto―le dijo apretándolo.

― ¿No vuelva a hacer que?

―Asustarme de esta forma―Naruto limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Sakura y le dio otro beso.

―Lo siento.

―Sentí pánico cuando tu corazón comenzó a disminuir sus latidos.

―No te preocupes―le acarició la mejilla―mientras tú estés cerca sé que estaré bien―Sakura le sonrió, Naruto besó su mejilla y luego pasó a sus labios besándola suavemente.

―Te amo.

―Yo igual.

 ** _Nota después de lectura: ¡Terminada! ¡Amé escribir este OS y espero que te agrade a ti, mi querida amiga secreta! 7w7_**

 ** _Bueno, ahora me gustaría que me dijeras que te pareció… En verdad espero que te haya gustado, porque me esforcé demasiado para escribirlo… jajajajajajajajaja._**

 ** _Ahora sí, me gustaría que dejaras un review diciéndome que te pareció 7w7._**


End file.
